Team Scorpion and the Robotic Riot
by awabblertoday
Summary: Teenage AU spies. A con man is hypnotising the kids of Homeland this year through robot toys. How will Team Scorpion face off? Day 24 of 45


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ? I'm actually super busy this week, what with my finals and the kids' assignments/talent shows/play/games/etc. I won't give up on this fandom challenge because it is a lot of fun writing it and I don't want these givens to quit.  
Okay, in this AU, Team Scorpion is a group of hyper-intelligent teenage spies. They'll probably be a little OOC in this and they'll deal with totally unreal stuff. Also, I haven't seen that many episodes of this show past the first season, so sorry if things go too far from the show or whatnot.  
Ages:  
Walter 16 Toby 17 Happy 17 Sylvester 15 Paige 15 Ralph (Paige's little brother in the AU) 7 Cabe Gallo 34 .  
Fandom: Scorpion Pairing(s): Happy/Toby; Walter/Paige Words: 1,059 Warning(s): teenager AU

The garage is decorated in flashing green-and-red LED lights and public domain Christmas songs play through the speakers Happy had rigged up last week. Sylvester is dressed in a reindeer sweater and looking through a comic book with Ralph. Happy is working on a piece of machinery that looks like a cross between a rocking chair and a metallic Christmas tree. Toby is beside her on the couch, talking to Paige who is in the kitchen area. She is whipping up another batch of eggnog while Walter is at the kitchen table, working on next semester's homework.

The garage door suddenly opens, exposing the team to the brutal cold outside. Their government handler Agent Cabe Gallo steps in with a mission plan. "Team Scorpion, we need you. There's a scam artist making robot toys for the kids of Homeland,"

"What's wrogn with that?" Sylvester interrupts.

Gallo stares at him and then continues. "But there is an encription chip embedded in these robots that turn the kids into mindless slaves and steal the information from the hardworking agents."

"Alright, we can't let that happen." Walter takes command. "Toby, you and Happy can distract the kids with something better. Sly,, you and Ralph go with Cabe to steal all the toys once the others have them distracted. Paige, you and I will confront this scam artist."

-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-

Happy goes to the basement and drills some holes in the Homeland area. She pulls out a makeshift machine from her backpack while Toby pops his head out of the floor. A bunch of kids start screaming but Toby calls after them.

"Don't worry, kids!" He calls out in a helium-strung voice. I'm Toto the Elf! And my best friend Happy is here with me, making you guys the best toy ever!"

"But we already gots Bebo the Robot!" One little boy cries out, holding his toy.

"I'm sorry boys and girls. But Santa asked us to come and bring you the REAL best toy. Those robots aren't ready yet and there's a lot of bugs in them."

"Bugs?" One little girl shrieks. "Ewwwwww!"

Suddenly, all the kids start throwing the robots at the elf. Toby screams girlishly and dives his head back. The toys sstart falling and the kids grow worried about their elf friend. Meanwhile, Happy finishes a strange little mechanical toy and hands it to Toby.

"Toto?" The same boy from before calls out.

Toby brings the toy out, sticking his head out too. Happy drills two extra holes for Toby's arms this time. "My best pal happy just finished this toy for you, boys and girls!"

"Where is she?"

Another, smaller hole is drilled, directly behind Toby. Nothing pops out of the hole, but the distinct sound of a helium balloon slowly being deflated is heard. Then, happy's helium-powered voice breaks out.

"Hi, I'm Happy the Elf."

"Hi, Happy." A curious girl inches over. "How come we can't see you?"

"Cause I'm invisible. I don't get to be seen cause I'm one of Santa's elves that makes the toys and then," She runs out of thought and Toby finishes for her.

"Then she and all the other invisible toy-making elves watch over the boys and girls of the world, making sure all the toys are working and the kids are happy."

"That's a big job." The little girl smiles. "What's this one do?"

"This toy." There is a smile evident in Happy's voice. "You turn the crank on the side and watch what happens."

-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-

The kids are distracted by Happy's magnificent toy. The bots that didn't get thrown down the hole are still discarded behind the group of kids. Sylvester is terrified and stands on guard with the red sack just outside the door. Cabe is downstairs, talking to Walter over the comms. Ralph is dressed like an elf and he calmly walks in, taking all the robots. When he has the last one, a young girl maybe a year older than him turns around.

"Why are you takin' our toys?"

"Cause Santa told me to."

"You know Santa?" Her eyes fill with glee.

A younger boy pouts with him arms crossed. "He don't know Santa. An' I bet he don't know no elves neither."

"Sure I do." Ralph answers. "See, my mom bakes cookies for the elves so I get to help them out sometimes. These toys don't work good, so a bunch of invisible elves are going around and bringing a bunch of us kids better toys."

"Who makes the best toys?"

"Happy the Elf." He answers automatically.

"Thanks, Ralph." Happy's voice is heard.

Ralph smiles. "I'll meet you back at the workshop, Happy. You too, Toby!"

"See you there, kiddo!"

Ralph runs out with the robot, placing it in Sly's bag. He feels confident and happy about how that went down.

-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-

Walter has tracked down the scam artist by running the serial numbers off into his personalized spectrometer. He and Paige jump off their mopeds and run to a little shack under a bridge. Paige uses her cheerleading moves to break the door down and the guy has his whole little system all set up.

"It's over, Cody Blanc."

"No, you'll never take away my precious Kid Army."

Cody presses a button and then pulls out a metal stick. He uses it to fight Paige but Walter grabs a cup of water and pours it over the system. He throws down the stick since it was only a last-ditch effort, after all. Walter and Paige place him in handcuffs and run out to the main van. Happy and Toby arrive there too, but unfortunately Cabe and Sly are tied together and an obedient-looking Ralph is standing there at attention.

"What needs to be done, Mr. Blanc?"

"What did you do to my little brother?" Paige demands.

He laughs. "A one kid army is better than a no-kid army. And when the army is Team Scorpion's little brother, that's even richer!"

"Turn him back to normal!" Happy demands.

"Ha! There is no normal for him anymore! Little boy, tie these fools up!"

"Yes, Mr. Blanc."

He moves to tie up Toby and Happy. They can't fight him since he is Paige's little brother and part of their unofficial family. Instead, they try to talk him out of it. Cody laughs at this.

"Nothing will bring him out of this state but a hardened sucrose hybrid of mentha and piperita. They grow in Europe!"

Walter suddenly takes Paige's purse and begins digging around. Cody laughs like a maniac and Walter pulls out a sugary treat. Paige complains to him about his eating habits as he opens the plastic wrapping and stoops down to Ralph's height. The boy opens his mouth to ask Cody what to do, and Walter sticks the candy cane in Ralph's mouth. He moves to remove it but gets lost in the holiday flavor. Cody stops laughing and sighs dejectedly.

-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-NOIPROCS-

Cody Blanc is behind bars through the power of candy canes. The children of Homeland have special elf toys that aren't sold on any market. Best of all, Ralph isn't an obedient robot boy. They are back in the garage. Agent Cabe gallo and his wife are neslted by the faux fireplace. Sylvester is helping Paige in the kitchen. Toby and Happy are laughing on the couch, filming their friends: Walter and Ralph are dancing to holiday music wearing matching "A Star Wars Christmas Special" Wookie sweaters. Team Scorpion is together for Christmas and stronger than ever.

[][][][][][] Well, that turned out differently than I thought it sounded in my head. This was Day 24 of 45. Only twenty-one days left of this fun challenge! Hope you like these; I hope you guys vote on which one was best by the time these are through! Thanks for reading! [][][][][] 


End file.
